


One New Message

by Viribus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mrs Hudson loves her gay sons, Possible (very likely) OOC, Romantic Sherlock, Sherlock AU, Takes place before series 1, text message fic, very very silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viribus/pseuds/Viribus
Summary: Sherlock and John are never far from each other. Even when they are they still manage to make sure the other one knows just how much they miss them. (A text message fic)





	1. Always & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my fanfic.net account, under a different name, about four years ago. I want to get back into writing fanfic so I thought I would post (and actually finish) this to start the journey again.  
> This is a silly text message fanfic with a few non texting chapters scattered around. It begins before series one and John and Sherlock's relationship is already established. 
> 
> This is not beta read so any mistakes are my own. Any characters from the show and such are owned by the BBC. If owned by me it would have ended better... and gayer.

* * *

 

Come home- SH

Can't I'm busy. –JW

What's wrong? - JW

I'm locked in the flat. –SH

How the hell did that happen? - JW

Well... not locked in per say. But I can't go downstairs. –SH

And Lestrade needs me down Scotland Yard. –SH

Why can't you go downstairs? –JW

Mrs Hudson has her knitting friends in her flat. Can't risk it. –SH

Stop being so ridiculous- JW

I'm not being ridiculous. What's ridiculous is not being able to leave my flat when I want. –SH

Definitely being ridiculous. Now go downstairs. It won't kill you to be nice you know. –JW

[Delayed] Yes it will. –SH

-After an hour-

Hey I'm coming home now. –JW

[No reply]

Sherlock? –JW

[No reply]

Silent treatment then? Fine. –JW

[No reply]

[No reply]

I'm sorry. –JW

Thanks to you I am sitting in Mrs Hudson's flat with her friends knitting while they make me try on their knitted hats and scarf's. –SH [picture_001_ open?]

[No reply]

John? –SH

[No reply]

You can't ignore me. You have no right to do that not after what I've been put through. –SH

Hey Sherlock its Sarah. John can't talk right now as he's currently having a laughing fit. 

[No reply]

[No reply]

I'm sorry – JW

[No reply]

That knitted hat suits you though. Might have to keep it for later... –JW

Upstairs. Come now -SH

-X-

I never had a chance to say this to you before you left, but John, I miss you. I miss the way your nose crunches up when you laugh. I miss the way you smile and how the wrinkles around your eyes appear. I miss waking up and turning over to see your beautiful face, so peaceful and perfect. I miss your arms, how strong they are when they wrap around my waist. I miss your hands, how they have saved people's lives... mine included. I miss our lazy Sunday afternoons and just having you here in the flat while I'm working. But most of all I miss how you make me feel. I miss just looking at you, taking in every feature of your face. I miss the way you would ask me why I was smiling and I would just reply with 'Nothing' but that's not true, I'm smiling, John because of you. And I will carry on smiling for as long as you are with me because you are my anything and everything and when you get back I will be standing outside, waiting for you. I love you always and forever. –SH


	2. Worth the wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love confessions and going commando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta read so any mistakes are my own. Any characters from the show and such are owned by the BBC. If owned by me it would have ended better... and gayer.

* * *

 

I'm smiling like an idiot on the train because of your message. Only one more hour until I see you again and that hour can't come quick enough. I miss you –JW

25 minutes! –JW

Getting in a taxi now. See you in 10 minutes. –JW

Where are you? – JW

Sherlock? –JW

John I'm sorry but a case has come up. I won't be home until tonight. –SH

But we haven't seen each other for two weeks! I was looking forward to tonight. –JW

Can't Lestrade get someone else to fill in, just for tonight? –JW

Lestrade's on holiday. –SH

This is so unfair. What time do you think you'll be home then? –JW

Very late, probably after twelve 'clock.-SH

I can't stay up that late, I have work tomorrow! –JW

It looks like the universe doesn't want us together. –SH

The universe can sod off. –JW

**-X-**

It's after twelve and I know you will be asleep when I get home but I can't wait to walk into our bedroom and see you. It doesn't matter that you're asleep and I won't be able to talk to you tomorrow, because I'm going to be able to slip into bed, wrap my arms around you and feel whole again. You won't read this until after I'm gone tomorrow but know that when I do see you, hold you, kiss you, it will be worth the wait.–SH

**-X-**

Last night was amazing. –JW

Mhm. –SH

Although Mrs. Hudson got a fright when she walked in halfway through. –JW

Mhm.-SH

What's the matter?-JW

I'm working John. –SH

Oh.-JW

Well so am I. –JW

All right then. –SH

[Delayed] Sherlock? –JW

Yes? –SH

I'm on my break and I'm wearing no pants. –JW

Race you to the flat. –SH

First one there wins. –JW


	3. The Love Guru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates, dinner and the love guru. Johnlock and Mystrade chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta read so any mistakes are my own. Any characters from the show and such are owned by the BBC. If owned by me it would have ended better... and gayer.

* * *

John I was wondering if you could help organise a date for me and Gregory. You seem to know how to do these types of things. –MH

Don't mention this to Sherlock. –MH

When did you start dating Greg? - JW

We're not dating.-MH

Yet. –MH

You seem confident that he will say yes. –JW

I have noticed his attraction to me for some time now. I'm not you John. –MH

What the hell is that supposed to mean?-JW

I am just stating that it took you a considerable amount of time to notice Sherlock's feelings for you. –MH

Can we return to our previous topic? –MH

Mycroft, you just have to ask him out. You need to be straightforward with Greg, don't hide your feelings. –JW

Fine. I will talk with him today. Thank you John. –MH

No problem. –JW

Oh and by the way, Sherlock just looked over my shoulder. He's ringing your mum. –JW

Bugger! –MH

* * *

 

A date, really brother? –SH

It's social convention to take someone you are attracted to out for dinner. Perhaps you should try it one evening with John. –MH

Me and John have been on plenty of dates. –SH

I find that quite hard to believe, Sherlock, given that it was only last year that you didn't know what a date was. –MH

[ **Group chat- To both Sherlock and Mycroft** ] Both of you stop fighting. Sherlock stop annoying Mycroft and finish off cleaning the kitchen table. Mycroft stop texting Sherlock and go and get dressed. Your date starts in an hour. –JW

[Delayed]

Quite so. Now John I wanted to ask you what I should wear for this date. –MH

A bin bag. –SH

Sherlock! –JW

You always were so childish. –MH

Both of you are childish. Mycroft wear a comfortable suit with a tie and remember to stay calm and everything will be fine. –JW

I'll bear that in mind. –MH

Sherlock is that table cleared yet? –JW

He started it. –SH

And I'm finishing it. That table better be clean by the time I get home. –JW

I haven't finished with my experiment though. –SH

That's an order Sherlock. –JW

Yes sir. –SH

If you do a good job I might even reward you. –JW

[Delayed] The table is clean and Mrs. Hudson is out. I'm waiting. –SH

I'll be home in 5. –JW

If you could both refrain from discussing your bedroom activities I would be most grateful. –MH

* * *

**-Later that night-**

Thank you again for dinner it was lovely. You didn't have to pay though. –GL

It was no bother to pay, Gregory. I'm glad you enjoyed tonight. –MH

I told you to call me Greg. You don't have to be formal with me. –GL

I'm not being formal. Gregory is your name, I am calling you by your name. –MH

You are being formal. Are you going to be like this on our next date? –GL

[Delayed] You mean you want to do this again? –MH

Well… yes. I would like to see you again… unless you don't want to. –GL

No! No. I want to see you as well. I was just shocked that you wanted to spend more time with me. –MH

Of course I want to spend time with you! I want to go on another date with you. –GL

Tomorrow. Scotland Yard. After you have finished work. I will send a car to collect you and meet me. –MH

OK I finish at 7pm. Although I'm paying this time. –GL

7 o'clock it is and I am paying. –MH

We'll see. Thank you again. Goodnight Mycroft. –GL

[Delayed] Goodnight… Greg. –MH

* * *

**-The next day-**

Why did Donovan call you the love guru today? –SH

Mycroft and Greg's date went well and since I'm the one who helped Mycroft ask Greg out I am therefore named the love guru. –JW

But you're not. –SH

Yes I am. I am the love guru. –JW

John you're not a guru. Guru means a Hindu spiritual teacher or an influential teacher or a popular expert. You are not Hindu, you are in no way spiritual nor are you a teacher and the last time I counted you have as many friends as I do. –SH

I thought you didn't have friends. –JW

Ha. Ha. You're hilarious. –SH

How about love master then? –JW

Absolutely not. –SH

How about the love master comes home and changes your mind. –JW

You're not the love master. –SH

But yes. –SH

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Updates should happen every week or so.


End file.
